Dr Turner and Miss Thing
by Lonestarr
Summary: For many experiments, there are unusual side effects.
1. On the Verge

Disclaimer: If you believe the rumors, there's a new season of "The Fairly Oddparents" in the works even as we speak. They better not screw this up.

"Sodium bisulfate!"

"Very good, Virginia", the teacher exclaimed. "Sodium bisulfate is the necessary element. Added to potassium…"

Virginia - a modestly beautiful brunette - and the other students in class paid attention as the teacher continued to speak. All but one.

A brown-haired young man sitting near the back of the room glared at Virginia. To him, it could've mattered less what the educator was saying.

"Mr. Turner! What element must not be added to this under any circumstances?"

His blue eyes widened to discs. He was a deer seconds away from being flattened on the back roads.

Everyone in the class turned toward him. He wasn't renowned for volunteering to answer questions…

And the teacher knew this. The man could see him squirm. He checked his watch.

"Oh. That's time."

The class turned back to face him. They gathered their belongings.

"Be sure to work on your assignments. We'll pick up from here tomorrow."

The young man sighed deeply. He got up from his chair.

The teacher pointed at him. "Mr. Turner? May I have a word with you?"

A deep groan. He stomped toward the front of the room, past the departing students. Virginia looked back at him, but the crowd of people forced her out the door.

The young man set his backpack beside the teacher's desk. He forced himself to look at the teacher.

"So, Mr. Turner…Tim. What happened just now?"

Tim said nothing. He glanced off to the side. This was clearly an embarrassing moment for him.

"Tim, you can tell me. We're adults here."

He took a breath. "I don't think it's fair to call on the unprepared."

"And I don't think it's fair to _be_ unprepared. When a student fails a class, I don't blame myself. You know why?" No answer from the student. "Because I give them everything they need to succeed and it's up to them if they wish to use it."

Tim said nothing. He wouldn't admit it, but the man was right.

"I think we both know that you're not doing well in this class, but I'm going to help you. I give out extra-credit assignments to students in need." Tim's features perked up. "You have three weeks to turn in an eight-page paper about an experiment you've done - hypothesis, execution and conclusion. If you ace it, you could squeak by with a C-minus."

"I have no problem with that."

"But if you half-ass it even a little bit, you will fail this class. No exceptions. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Partridge."

"Great. See you tomorrow."

Tim picked up his backpack and walked toward the front door.

XxXxXxXxX

Followed by Virginia, Tim hurried down the corridor. Her footsteps squeaked on the tiled floor. He turned around. "That is really anno…" Virginia smiled nervously. "Oh, it's you."

A polite wave. "Hi, Tim."

"What do you want?"

"Mr. Partridge wanted to see you. Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Miss stick-my-nose-into-everything."

She covered her nose, though it was cute as a button. "Tim, I want to help you, but I can't do that if you're pushing me away." His gaze shifted toward her chest. "Everybody needs help sometimes, even if they say they don't. Do you know what I mean?" He didn't answer. She followed the path of his eyes. "Tim?"

"What?"

"Were you staring at my boobs?!"

"No! No, no, no." He quickly looked away, though he could hardly be blamed; they were the only 'Ds' she ever knew. "Besides, I don't _need_ your help, thank you." Tim walked away. Virginia could do little else than shake her head.

XxXxXxXxX

Tim sat a desk. He tossed a balled-up piece of paper toward a wastebasket. For extra shits and giggles, the basket was outfitted with a tiny basketball hoop.

"All right, so that's 14 ideas and none of them are any good." As if to reflect the young man's mood, the ball landed to the far left of the hoop.

"See, what I don't understand is why you don't just ask one of your classmates for help." Another young man lied on a bed. He was a modestly geeky sort with dark hair and glasses.

"Ralph, this isn't high school. College is about seeing if you can do things on your own; that you don't need someone holding your hand for every little thing." Tim launched another ball, but it bounced off the rim.

"Then how come you were all, 'Ralph, you gotta help me. I'm gonna fail chemistry if I don't get this project done. I need you.'?"

Tim simply stared at the young man. "I don't see your point."

"My point is that there's not shame in asking for help…as long as the person you're asking is capable in providing it. You said you need an 'A'. The best I've ever done in any chemistry class, in my entire life, is a 'B+'…and that was on a curve."

"So I'm stuck?"

"Unless you have a freakin' chemistry whiz in that class you can suck up to, yes."

Tim's mind immediately went to Virginia. He shuddered deeply. "No. I can do this."

"On your own." The skepticism in Ralph's voice was all too apparent.

"Hey, some great discoveries have happened because the people behind them didn't know what they were doing."

XxXxXxXxX

Tim surveyed the lab. Beakers and jars filled with chemicals. He soon figured that he could turn in a lab assignment. Now if only he could figure out what to do here.

Tim smacked his tongue. He couldn't believe how thirsty he was. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a can of… "Diet cola? Ughhhh!" Still, a guy in the desert wouldn't begrudge the lack of calories or sugar, so why should he? He popped the top and took a sip.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a chemistry book. Several minutes went by as he looked through it. Tim slammed the book down.

"Of course." The young man stood up. "All I really need is some…" Looking quickly back at the book, Tim glanced at the page. "Tellurium astatine and…selenium silicate. Sounds simple enough." He put on a pair of safety goggles. Even though they were a bit cumbersome, he felt it was better to be momentarily uncomfortable than forever blind.

Tim placed an empty beaker on a burner and poured the two chemicals inside. Slowly, he turned the flame on. The orange fire heated the chemicals, which caused them to bubble.

He glanced back at the book. "'After a minute, turn the flame off, as you should have a nice brownish green color'." Tim obeyed the instruction.

Tim reached his hand up for the beaker. He involuntarily sniffed the air. It was a burning smell. He looked down at the burner, where trails of smoke danced around. He glanced up at the beaker and snatched his hand away.

Closets and drawers were opened all over the room. He glanced into a drawer. A pair of metal tongs. He grabbed them and walked back to his workspace.

He picked the beaker up and placed it on a metal coaster next to a sink.

Tim stared at the unknown compound. Without looking away from it, he grasped his can of diet soda and took a swig. He choked up a little, having consumed it too fast.

In his coughing fit, the young man failed to notice that a few drops flew into the beaker. Feeling that he would need his hands to help, Tim slammed the can on the table.

Another minute of coughing later, Tim took a deep breath. Everything was fine.

He stared down at the beaker. A small line of smoke emanated from it. A nervous look on his face, Tim turned back to the book, scanning it. "Man, please tell me it's supposed to be doing this."

The tiny line of smoke expanded into a small cloud, seemingly growing because of the oxygen it was currently being exposed to.

The cloud floated up at Tim, which caused him to sneeze. The smoke made its way into his nasal cavities, forcing another sneeze. In his haste, he knocked over the beaker. The shattering of the glass drew Tim's attention.

He looked down at what was once his project and kicked the table.

With one more sneeze, Tim stepped out of the room. Unbeknownst to him, the spot where the compound landed was clear. Excepting a few shards of glass, it's as if nothing spilled to the floor at all.


	2. Girl Friend

Tim opened the door of his room. He dropped his backpack near the door. This noise caused Ralph to look up from his bed.

"So, how went the mad science?"

"It didn't."

Ralph sat up in bed. "I still don't see why you can't ask a classmate for help."

"I don't need help in any of my other classes. I mean, my grades are pretty solid in the other ones."

"And so, you're going to let pride stand in the way of a good average?"

"That's hardly how I would've put it."

"You just need to face facts, Tim. You need help." Ralph absently smacked his lips. "And I need something to drink." He jumped up and opened the mini-fridge by Tim's bed.

His expectant look melted to one of disappointment. "There's nothing in here." Ralph stared at Tim.

"My throat gets dry."

"To hell with it." Ralph closed the fridge. "I'm going to the student union."

"Could you bring me back a sandwich?"

Ralph disappeared through the door without a word, causing his roommate to shrug his shoulders.

Tim clutched his stomach and groaned. He let out a number of groans that almost seemed syncopated.

As he gritted his teeth, he forced himself to stand. He tried to take a few steps, but he collapsed before he could make even one.

On his hands and knees, Tim threw his head back and let out a long moan. Within seconds, it rose in pitch. Strangely, it sounded more like a woman's moan than a man forcing a higher inflection to moan.

Tim's body shifted, his legs and arms losing mass. Had he not been blinded by the pain, he'd have surely noticed that the hair on his limbs was disappearing, becoming smooth.

His stomach, which his gradually slimming hands were still clutching, shrank. The Freshman 15 he'd quickly gained the previous Fall sank to his hips and backside, giving him seductive curves. His feet shrank to smaller sizes, causing his socks to slip off of them.

His jaw line rounded, giving him a softer facial appearance. Little by little - the plumping of his flat lips, his growing eyelashes, the shrinking of his nose - Tim ceased to resemble who he was when he woke up that morning.

His hair, which he'd kept short for a long time, grew out, spilling over his…_her_ shoulder blades. The pain in her stomach had subsided enough for her to rise on her knees.

The girl who had been Tim grasped her chest, which started to swell. The pectorals grew puffy, expanding within her shirt. A pair of C-cup breasts were present.

Her eyes opened. What were once brown eyes were now a sparkling emerald.

The girl's eyes rolled into her head as she fell to the floor.

XxXxXxXxX

The sound of keys rattling in the door filled the air, nearly overwhelming the mild breathing of the stunning creature on the floor.

The door opened and Ralph walked into the room holding a bag. He set the bag on his bed and went over to it, sitting down and pulling out a wrapper.

"Tim, I got you a burger. It has onions, so you're just gonna have to deal. You owe me three bucks."

Ralph took a couple bites from his burger before looking at the girl on the floor. Not taking his eyes off of her, he turned his head. "Tim! I didn't know you had a girl in here."

There was no response. Ralph crouched down to the girl's level and lightly shook her. "Are you all right?"

The girl jumped up, laying flat against the wall.

Ralph put his burger down and placed his hands up. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He slowly reached his hand out to the girl…who slapped it down. Ralph shook his hand. "Sorry if I scared you…" He shook his head. "…and why the hell am _I_ apologizing? Who are you?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything before waking up in this room."

Ralph scratched his head as he started to pace. He couldn't help but notice that the mystery woman was wearing the exact same outfit as Tim: white shirt and brown pants.

"You must've had a good time with Tim", he remarked offhandedly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're wearing his clothes."

The girl looked down at her outfit, which was saggy and ill-fitting. "These don't look like what I would wear."

"What room were you in?"

"Room…"

"Where's your dorm room?"

She shrugged. "I don't really have one."

"Do you live off-campus?"

"I guess. You're not gonna throw me out, are you?"

"I couldn't throw out someone so cute." The girl blushed. "What's your name?"

She moved her lips to answer, but nothing came out. "I don't know."

"Huh. Well, I guess I could wait for Tim to get back, then he'll tell me." Ralph reached down and picked up a notebook. "I need to study for this Lit quiz."

"Okay." The girl sat and watched as Ralph checked over his notes.

XxXxXxXxX

Nearly two hours passed as Ralph studied. The girl divided her time between staring quietly at him, devouring the burger with onions (which she wasn't too crazy about) and reading the various materials that littered the room.

As she sat on Tim's bed, she leafed through an old copy of Car and Driver. A pain shot through her body, which caused her to drop the magazine.

She let out a light groan. Ralph looked up from his notebook. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just--" Another shooting pain, which affected her stomach. A pained groan.

"I'll call a doctor."

"That's very kind of you, but I can…manage." The girl delivered this through clenched teeth. She jumped to the floor…but fell to it almost as quickly. Ralph cautiously followed her as she crawled toward the bathroom.

From his viewpoint, Ralph could only make out the back of her. What he thought were groans of pain were really the start of her change.

Her nose expanded to a bigger shape, looking out of place on her attractive face. Her fingernails shortened to nubs. Her lips flattened and her eyes darkened to a muddy brown color.

The shirt the girl was wearing looked much tighter, as if it was made for the wearer. Her midsection grew to a much thicker form, almost like the somewhat thick stomach of a young man.

Her face became less rounded and her breasts retreated into her body. It wasn't until Ralph saw her hair shortening that he knew that something was wrong. Body mass seemed to expand beneath the pants as well.

With one more groan, sounding deeper than last time, the form collapsed on the floor.

Ralph walked over to it and gave it a shake. "Are you okay?"

The form turned over. It was Tim. "Of course, I'm all right."

Ralph reared back. Tim stretched out as he turned to face his roommate.

"What's with you?"

"What's with me? I just saw a girl turn into you, and she was pretty." Tim simply stared. "And I feel really weird about calling her that since I know who she really is, but wow."

Tim put his hands up. "Wait. Back up. A girl was in here?"

"Yeah. Wearing your clothes. I was ready to assume something, but then she started groaning and…she turned into you. It feels so weird saying that, let me tell you." Ralph was so anxious, the last part of his statement came out as bunched together as possible.

Tim again stared at his roommate. "Right. I'm sure."

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"You're really going to believe your own eyes?"

"They're the only ones I have."

Tim shook his head. "Whatever." Just as he lied on his bed, his stomach made a deep gurgling noise.

"Are you changing again?"

"No! I just need to use the can." Tim rushed to the restroom, slamming the door behind him.

Ralph listened to the noises from across the dorm room, unwilling to think too strongly about them lest he become nauseous.

A couple of minutes later, Tim emerged, panting. He pointed back to the latrine. "You might want to stay out for a while."

"Yikes."

"But I don't understand. I didn't eat anything today."

Ralph suddenly turned to Tim. "Then how could you have gone to the bathroom and left…something? That girl - which is you - ate your burger."

"You gave away my burger?"

"No. You got it…sort of."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Can we please let this go?"

Ralph put his hands up in surrender. "Anything you say."

"Good." Tim picked up the issue of Car and Driver and started leafing through it.

XxXxXxXxX

Another couple of hours passed by as Ralph studied and Tim…didn't. Tim groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Ralph, however, continued to focus on his work. More groans came from the young man. "Do you believe me, now?"

"This…proves…nothing!" Tim rolled off of his bed. Ralph stood up and walked his roommate to the bathroom.

Ralph winced as he walked in; the smell lingered.

"Why are we…here?"

"This is the only mirror in the room. Maybe you can get a look at how wrong you are."

"I'm not…wrong." Tim's voice cracked, becoming higher. He tried to look away, but Ralph held onto him.

Ralph stared as Tim's hair grew out, lengthening and stopping below his shoulders. His face became more rounded, reverting to more feminine features.

The mass that filled his stomach seemed to emigrate toward his chest. His pectorals were pushed out to C-cup breasts, a sight that drew Ralph's attention.

Tim's waist, the area being held, seemed to shrink beneath Ralph's hands.

Ralph stared at the vision of loveliness in front of him. The girl turned around and put her dainty hands on Ralph's.

"Oh. I was hoping you'd like me." She gave Ralph a peck on the cheek before sniffing the air. "Ewww. Any reason we're in here?" An accusatory look formed on her face.

"Oh, no. That was…my roommate. He should be back soon..." The girl skipped out of the restroom. Ralph glanced at her and exhaled. "I hope."


	3. Having a Tiff

"Come on. I want to have some fun." The girl started to jump up and down, allowing her breasts to bounce under Tim's shirt. Ralph was distracted by the motion, but shook his head after a few seconds…okay, _thirty_ seconds of staring.

He placed his hands around her arms, stopping her movement.

"Please, you need to stop jumping up and down."

"But, I just want to have some fun…um…" She bit her lip.

"What is it?"

She took a cautionary step back. "I don't know who you are."

"Well, I'm Ralph, and you…I don't know your name."

"Don't be ridiculous. My name is…" The girl struggled to think, but nothing came to her. "It's…I'll get this…"

"Why don't I call you Tiffany?"

"Hmmm. Pretty name. Any reason you picked that one?"

"Well, you remind me of this girl I went to high school with named Tiffany. Also, you're cute like she was." Ralph bit his tongue a little. Even though Tiffany was cute, it was still his roommate on the inside.

"Tiffany. I like it. Thank you." Tiffany hugged Ralph, her chest pressing into his own.

"Okay, thank you." Ralph gently pushed her away.

"Can we please have some fun?"

Ralph looked out the window. The sun had set long ago, leaving a starry sky.

"Looks like it's too late for fun."

Tiffany folded her arms and pouted. "No fair."

"There's always tomorrow." Ralph slipped off his socks and climbed into bed. He had always been a little self-conscious about undressing in front of Tim, and, though he wasn't convinced that his body would set girls' hearts aflutter, he was still nervous about stripping in front of Tiffany. She clearly had an interest in him and Ralph didn't want to engage in anything he would quickly regret.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed. If you're still here when I wake up, I'll be forced to think of what to do with you." Ralph buried himself in the covers. Tiffany stood over him, a glower on her pretty face.

"Fine!" She stomped her foot down as she lied on Tim's bed, sleeping on the covers.

XxXxXxXxX

Ralph sat up in bed and groaned as he stretched. He glanced over at his roommate's bed. A lump was under the covers.

He got up and shook the lump. "Rise and shine. Time to greet the day."

The figure underneath threw off the covers. It was Tiffany. "Can't I have ten more minutes?"

The young man reared back. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be gone." The fact of it was that she was gone…only minutes after Ralph fell asleep. Tim tried waking his roommate, but to no avail. For most of the night, he slept as himself, until an hour ago when the change again took place.

"I don't know about gone, but I'm back, now."

Ralph started to pace. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could take me shopping." She took a bit of Tim's shirt between her fingers. "These rags don't suit me at all."

"No way, Hosanna. Tim has three classes, today."

"What does he have to do with me?"

Ralph rolled his eyes. Having neither the time nor the patience to explain fully, he retreated to the bathroom.

Tiffany walked up to the door and banged on it. No answer. Moments later, she heard the sound of running water. She threw her head back and grunted.

XxXxXxXxX

A half-hour had passed. Ralph, now fully dressed, packed his notes into his backpack.

"As I said, Tim has three classes today. Since I'm not sure when or if he'll be back, you have to go in his place." Ralph handed his roommate's backpack to the girl. She was dressed in one of Tim's outfits: denim jeans held up by a belt and a hooded sweatshirt. The weather was supposed to be brisk.

"But what if I don't get let in?"

"Just say you're his cousin, Tiffany."

"And people are gonna believe that?"

"I'm gonna be late for my own classes. I don't really have time to invent anything better." He hefted the backpack over his shoulder and walked out the door.

"Ralph, I…"

"Look. If they let you into class and you take good notes and pick up Tim's assignments, I promise I'll take you shopping."

Tiffany hugged Ralph, taking him by surprise. "It's a deal."

Ralph glanced out into the hallway. The coast was clear and the situation was already strange enough without letting others know about it. What's more, there was the issue of women allowed in the dorm within certain hours. Currently, he was in violation of the duration.

"Okay, it's clear." Ralph took Tiffany's hand and fast-walked toward the elevator.

XxXxXxXxX

"_Sclair?"_

"Here."

"_Stuart?"_

"Here."

"_Taubman?"_

"Here."

"_Truman?"_

"Here."

"_Turner?" _Tiffany looked around. There sure were a lot of people in this class. "Turner?" Her eyes darted in the other direction. When was this 'Turner' character going to speak up? "Timothy Turner?"

Tiffany thought back; something that Ralph said… "_What the hell has Tim Turner gotten me into, lying for him and babysitting his female doppelganger?"_

Her hand shot into the air. "Here."

Mr. Partridge glanced up at the girl. "Well, you're certainly not Turner, and if this is some kind of prank he's pulled, I'm not laughing."

"Oh, no. I'm his cousin…from out-of-town. He's very ill, you see, and he needs me to pick up his assignments." She smiled, hoping that the fib worked.

The educator squinted. "Well, you certainly do look enough like him." He turned to the chalkboard. "Now, as we went over the other day…"

In what was certainly a rarity, Virginia paid more attention to a student in the class than the teacher's lecture. The brunette couldn't help but muse, 'She does look a lot like Tim. A _lot_ like Tim.'

XxXxXxXxX

Tiffany had taken the chemistry notes with ease and, to her surprise, answered her share of questions.

Virginia's curiosity sufficiently peaked, she sought the girl out after class let out.

"Oh, hello." She met Tiffany's stride with ease.

"Hi."

"You're Tim's cousin, huh?"

"Yes. That's me."

"Well, I'm a classmate of his, but I like to think of myself as his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend? Does he know?"

"Eventually, I hope." Virginia crossed her fingers for luck. "I was impressed. Usually, it's me and a few others doing the answering while the others try to avoid being called on."

"Well, it's like a teacher once told me, 'We give you everything you need to succeed and it's up to you if you wish to use it'."

"Wow. That sounds a lot like something Mr. Partridge told us."

"Huh. Great minds think alike."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Virginia took another glance before walking off. Tiffany gave her a small wave. She took two steps before…

"Uhhhh!" The pain caused her to clutch her stomach. She looked around for somewhere - anywhere - to go. A restroom just up the hallway caught her eye. Still hunched over - the pain was that unrelenting - Tiffany walked toward the room, throwing the door open.

XxXxXxXxX

Her hands flew toward one of the sinks. She grabbed onto its sides as if to keep from falling.

She looked in the mirror in shock. Her appearance changed before her darkening eyes: her nose filled out into a grotesque, almost masculine shape, her lips flattened and her cute face became more angular.

"Unbelievable", she said in a voice that quickly lowered.

She pulled up her sweatshirt just in time to see her breasts shrinking to mere nubs on a male chest. At that moment, Tiffany made a mental note: the next time she came out, buy a bra.

Her hair shortened into Tim's familiar short style. Tiffany's consciousness was slipping away, but she could still feel somewhat, and she felt a stirring in her pants, like when a virile man sees a pretty woman. Unable to resist, she struggled to undo the front of her pants.

By the time the fly was undone, however, Tiffany was completely gone. Tim looked down and saw that his boxers were exposed. The first thing he did was look around. He could see sinks and stalls, so this clearly was a public restroom.

But then he saw the tampon machine on the wall. This was definitely not the restroom he was used to.

Tim turned toward the door. It was opening! He grabbed his backpack and jumped - literally - into a stall, latching the door shut.

Two girls walked into the room. They glanced into the mirror and checked their make-up.

Tim breathed a silent sigh of relief. Having no real need to use the stall, he instead looked down into his backpack.

He pulled out a blue folder and opened it. It was his chemistry notebook; the syllabus given to him on the first day of class was a dead giveaway.

He looked in the divider. There were four front-and-back, single-spaced pages of notes. Tim was amazed. He knew that he didn't take the notes. As he turned a page, the blue ink rubbed off on his hand. These were taken today.

Whoever this other person was, Tim had to admit that they had wonderful handwriting.

XxXxXxXxX

Several hours passed since then. As himself, Tim attended his next two classes: English Literature and Introduction to Film. He had no desire to enter the industry, but he did love movies and who can't love a course that allows you to watch movies in class?

Tim returned to his room, where Ralph was waiting. He hopped off of his bed when Tim entered.

"Oh, man. You're back."

"Yeah. You would not believe the day I had. I find myself in the girl's room with my fly open. I know I didn't do that myself and I look in my chemistry notes and there's a bunch of notes in there."

"It's like I told you. You turn into another person."

Tim held up his ink-stained right hand. "I think I'm ready to believe you, now."

"Good. Now we need to figure out what to do about Tiffany."

Tim shook his head. "Who?"

"The girl you turn into. I named her."

Tim stared at Ralph, then shrugged. "I guess it's better than calling her 'that girl'."

"Now, what to do about her."

"I don't know, man. She took some great notes."

"But…the changes are so unpredictable. Going back and forth the way you do can't be good for you."

"Oh, don't be silly", Tim said, smacking Ralph's arm. He couldn't help but notice that Tim's voice carried a high-pitched lilt to it. Ralph looked fearfully at his roommate.

Tim's face hardened. "Kid-_ding_. What are you worried about? We just need to find something to keep me under control."

"Yeah, but what if she--"

"Lighten…up." He jerked his thumb toward the bathroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the can." Tim walked toward the room with Ralph close behind.

Ralph opened his mouth to offer a further protest, but Tim closed the door. The last thing Ralph saw of his roommate was him sitting down on the toilet.

He took a breath as he sat on his bed. The next sound he heard was water streaming into water, almost as if Tim was urinating. Ralph's eyes widened. He hurried to the door and knocked on it.

"Tim! Are you sitting down to piss?!"

"That's kind of a personal question, don't you think?"

"Tim, I need to know. Are you urinating?"

An awkward pause. "Hey, when a guy's had a rough day and his legs aren't working…"

Ralph groaned and banged on the door. He covered his face.

The bathroom door opened. Tim walked out.

"I really think you're overreacting, Ralph."

"It's better than what you're doing."

"Which is?"

"Pretending that nothing's wrong with this?"

"I turn into a hot girl every so often. Tell me again what the problem is?"

"How do you know she's hot?"

Tim put his hands on his hips and struck a pose. "I could've made a sexy chick."

"But what if you change while you're with a girl?"

"Still not seeing a downside."

Ralph sunk to his bed. "There has to be one."

"There isn't." Tim started to groan.

Ralph rolled his eyes. "And here we go."

Tim hurried, as best as he could, toward the bathroom mirror. He saw his face soften to a female appearance. His hair grew out past his shoulders. He turned to Ralph. "I told you I was hot."

A sudden spasm caused him to throw his head back, tousling his long hair in the process. Tim felt a swelling under his shirt, which caused him to pull it up. Breasts were growing before his eyes. He couldn't help but stare. "Freakin' jackpot!"

Ralph, meanwhile, lied on his bed, his hands over his face. "Just let me know when its over."

After a few more minutes of changes, Tiffany walked out of the bathroom.

She grabbed Ralph's hand and pulled it off of his face. "Why are you sleeping, Ralph? There's still lots of daylight left."

"Of course." The young man let himself get dragged up.

With her free hand, Tiffany grabbed Tim's backpack and dropped it on the bed. She pulled out the blue folder and opened it with one hand. "Four pages of chemistry notes." She closed the folder and tossed it on the bed.

Ralph nodded. "Right."

Tiffany smiled at him. "I believe I was promised a shopping trip."


	4. Back and Forth

The sights. The sounds. The colors. Tiffany looked around and had trouble taking it all in. How had she not known about this place before?

Ralph rolled his eyes as he felt himself get dragged along. They had been to four stores already. In her sparkling green eyes, nothing was perfect.

They soon stopped in front of a store: 'For Girls'.

"Now this place sounds right."

"I'm sure", Ralph stated as he rolled his eyes.

Tiffany skipped into the store. Ralph stood outside, looking around. A feminine hand dragged him inside, causing him to yelp.

XxXxXxXxX

"What do you think about this?" Tiffany wore a navy blue, spaghetti strap top with a black skirt and strappy heels.

"It's fine, I guess." Pretty much what Ralph said about the last few outfits.

"But I don't want 'fine'. I want 'freaking awesome'. I want guys to fantasize about me, even when they're with their girlfriends."

"A fine goal, to be sure."

She turned around to check how the outfit flowed. "Don't laugh. I've seen those looks you give me. It's already working."

Ralph glanced off to the side, hoping to prove her wrong. "So, do you want it?"

Tiffany looked to the pile of clothing next to him. "I want them all."

XxXxXxXxX

Tiffany exhibited a confident stride as she walked across the campus. Her black skirt and blue top combo seemed an appropriate choice; the way she wore the outfit and her coquettishness landed a one-two punch on several males who were looking her way.

Walking behind her with his hands in his pockets was Ralph. He didn't want to be with her, but he felt obligated to protect his roommate. After all, it was still Tim's body that Tiffany was flaunting.

"Can we just get back to the room, you know, in case Tim comes back?"

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport." She blew a kiss to a student, who promptly walked into a lamppost. "I'm sure that there's plenty of time."

"_Tiffany!"_

The brunette looked over to the source of the voice. "Virginia!" The two girls walked toward each other and hugged.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Not much, just did a little shopping in town." Tiffany spun around, showing off her new duds. "You like?"

"I love." For the first time, Virginia noticed the unhappy-looking young man next to the girl. "And who is this?"

Tiffany grabbed his arm. "Oh, this is my friend, Ralph. I couldn't have made the trip without him."

Ralph's slight shrug understated his contribution to the excursion; it was his car that took them to the mall and his 'only in case of emergency' credit card that paid for the wardrobe. He wasn't too worried about the latter. If anything, his parents would be glad that he finally met a girl.

Virginia extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ralph."

"Hey."

"Well, we need to get going." As Tiffany took off, eliciting the first spark of enthusiasm from Ralph in several hours, Virginia tapped her shoulder.

"You know, you were something in class today. Is there any chance that we could get together for a study session sometime?"

"Sounds nice. I'm sure I could show you a thing or two."

"I've got something to do tonight, but how about tomorrow?"

"That would be wonderful." She leaned back to Ralph. "Are there any classes that need to be covered tomorrow?", she whispered.

"Only in the afternoon."

She looked to Virginia. "How about tomorrow morning?"

"Hmmm…all right. Tomorrow morning. About nine."

"Great. See you then." Tiffany took Ralph by the hand and walked off.

As Virginia walked away, Ralph leaned closer to Virginia. "What makes you so sure that you'll be able to meet her tomorrow?"

"I just have a good feeling, Ralph."

XxXxXxXxX

Ralph opened the door of his room. He ushered Tiffany in and shut the door. He collapsed on his bed, while Tiffany dropped her bags to the floor and sat down.

"This is getting to be such a headache."

"Oh, you worry too much."

Ralph forced himself to sit up. "Well, one of us should. Now that I think about it, you're the one that should be worried about what happens to that body, not me."

"What's gonna happen to a body like this?"

"I shudder to imagine it, but let's leave it at…well, being violated."

Tiffany scoffed. "Like any guy is going to get this without working for it, first."

"Some guys out there aren't into work. They like to play."

"I'll handle it. And, by the way, you were a great help on the trip, today. I really appreciated it."

The young man chafed under the sarcastic tone. "Well, excuse me if I don't have better insight on the needs and wants of women."

"Whatever." Tiffany clutched her stomach and groaned.

"This is more like it."

"'More like it'? I'm dying, here!"

Tiffany's hair shortened and her face reverted to a more masculine form. Ralph could see the girl's skinny extremities thicken with muscle. "Maybe you should take that off."

"This is a hell of a time to get perverted."

Ralph rolled his eyes. "No. Take your clothes off so they don't get ruined."

"Oh." Tiffany quickly unbuttoned her skirt and pulled her blouse over her head. However, she was still in a bra and panties. As she reached for them, another cramp forced her onto her knees.

Her breasts deflated, causing her bra to fall flat on her chest. Her waist and stomach gave way to a fuller figure.

Her feet seemed to grow within her shoes, so she tried kicking them off. To her relief, she succeeded; black strappy heels like that don't come cheap.

With one last yell, the person in the bra and panties stood up.

"Whoa." Tim put a hand to his head. He was clearly dizzy.

"Welcome back."

"What? Was I her?"

Ralph nodded. "Oh, yes."

"Well, that's strange."

"Yeah. Anyway, now that you're back, maybe you can think of a subject for your project."

"Couldn't you just ask that girl? I mean, she takes pretty good notes."

"No. I think this is something that you need to keep separate from her." Ralph got an eyeful of Tim's current garb. "Speaking of things that one really should keep from the other…" He pointed his finger.

"What?" Tim looked down at himself. "Oh…my…shit." To the surprise of both men, the panties just barely fit. Tim rushed to his drawer and pulled out a pair of briefs and a pair of slacks and rushed to the bathroom.

After a minute, Tim came out, looking more manly. "Okay, so there's a slight hitch to the arrangement."

"No kidding."

He waved his hand, as if it were weightless. "No problem. God, I'm starving." He put a hand on his stomach. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I grabbed something while I was out."

"I can't stand this." Tim slipped on a t-shirt. "I'm going to get some food." Ralph watched Tim as he left the room. He almost did a double-take as the door closed; it almost looked like he was skipping out of the room.

XxXxXxXxX

Tim sat at a table in the student union. In front of him were a salad, a diet cola and a candy bar. The hemming and hawing spent over the latter in line caused a number of annoyed whispers.

The candy bar was already half eaten. As Tim picked it up for another bite, Virginia walked over to him.

"May I sit down?"

"Oh, sure, sweetie."

Virginia was somewhat confused by the greeting, but, figuring it was better than nothing, decided to sit down.

"You weren't in class, today."

Tim took a swig from his diet cola. "Well, I've just been busy. You know, working on...stuff." His hand waved around as if it had a life of its own.

"Huh. I'd almost thought you were playing hooky."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Your cousin was in class, though."

"My who?"

"Tiffany. I'm guessing she's a distant cousin?"

"No. She's pretty close." With his fork, Tim stabbed at the crisp lettuce of his salad and put it in his mouth.

"I can't believe how intelligent she is; what she knows about chemistry. It's amazing." Virginia rested her head in her hand. "Are you sure she's _your_ cousin?"

Tim simply swallowed the bit of salad he had eaten.

"It's so nice to have someone smart to talk to. My roommate…it seems like the only reason she entered college was to pledge a sorority. She thinks I'm jealous, but I think she's nuts."

"You know, you ought to try some blush. It'll really bring out those cheeks of yours."

Virginia shook her head. "I beg your pardon?"

"Really, and some blue eye shadow; maybe purple will enhance your eyes. You shouldn't hide them, darling."

She stared at Tim. Was she really hearing this from him? "Okay…" She stood up. "I guess I'll see you around."

"See you later." Tim waved, wiggling his fingers. Virginia bit her lip as she walked off.

XxXxXxXxX

The knock at the door garnered Ralph's attention. He opened it and Tim skipped in. It wasn't his imagination.

"Oh, thank you so much, Ralph. I didn't want to be out there too long."

"Yeah, sure. Tim, I'm really concerned about the last couple of days. I think that something may have happened to you."

Tim lightly swatted his roommate's arm. "Oh, that's insane."

"Is it? You've been acting very girly lately." Ralph started to pace. "Also, and I'm ashamed that I didn't think of this before, I think Tiffany has something to do with it." Tim simply sat on his bed with his hands on his lap. "It's a little weird, but I think that her natural girlishness is starting to overwhelm your personality."

Tim scoffed. "You sound like some kind of horror movie."

"One that's gonna have a very unpleasant ending unless something is done."

"Come on", Tim said as he jumped up. "Nothing's happening to me. I…" The thought was cut off by a loud groan. Ralph watched the changes before his very eyes. Within a matter of minutes, Tim was gone and Tiffany was back.

"I still can't get used to that."

Ralph checked his watch. "That was only a couple of hours." He turned away, as if thinking to himself; his theory was correct.

"Yeah. Go figure." She went over to the dresser and picked up a bottle of blood red…

"Nail polish? When did you get that? More to the point, _how_ did you get that? I didn't buy it."

"Well…you kind of did. There was a five-dollar bill hanging out of your pocket and I thought of how hot my nails would look…"

"That was supposed to be my dinner!"

"You were gonna eat the five?"

"You know what I mean!"

Tiffany sat at the edge of Tim's bed and kicked off his bulky sneakers. She stripped off his socks and opened the bottle. The smell immediately caught Ralph's attention. He covered his nose and moved away.

"Do you really need to do that, now?"

"But my toes need to look cute. Do you really want to deprive them of cuteness?" Tiffany wiggled her unpainted toes, which already looked cute.

"That smell is murderous. I'm outta here." Ralph walked to the door. "Oh, and crack a window. The last thing I need is that stench giving me a headache."

"Whatever, Captain Whiner." The girl waved as the young man disappeared behind the door. She shook her head, as if she pitied him.

XxXxXxXxX

Holding a can of root beer, Ralph stood outside the chemistry lab. It wasn't like he hadn't been in the room before, but he didn't know what he was looking for.

He went in, expecting the room to be empty. To no great surprise, it was.

Ralph surveyed the various lab stations, looking for something out of place. However, everything was as neat as a pin.

He glanced at a chemistry book left on the shelf. It was outside the bookends, as if someone forgot to file it away…or forgot to take it with them when they did an assignment. Quickly assuming the latter, Ralph took the book down and sat on a stool.

He flipped through it and, for the first couple hundred pages, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He fought off a huge yawn, indicating that he needed sleep. Then, something in the book caught his eye. It looked to be a smattering of drops of liquid, only they had dried up and warped the page. The experiment the drops landed on called for tellurium astatine and selenium silicate.

Ralph closed the book and walked toward the exit. He tripped over a wastebasket, knocking out the contents: a broken beaker, a few rolled-up balls of paper and an empty can of diet soda. He scooped the trash back in the basket with the book and looked up at a sign on the wall: 'No food or drink'.

With a determined look, Ralph walked out. He wasn't sure, but he may have been onto something.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm so glad you could come over." Virginia closed the door, welcoming in Tiffany, who wore a magenta top with a red skirt.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for anything." It was thought by Ralph that Tiffany had changed back at some point during the night. Strangely, she slept as herself for the entire night.

"So, what shall we go over?"

"Ladies' choice." The two girls laughed. "Seriously, though, you choose."

"Okay."

"_Will you two shut the hell up?"_

Tiffany looked past Virginia toward the lump cocooned in the covers of the four-poster bed. A head of flowing blonde hair peeked from under it. "I mean, can't a girl get her beauty rest?"

"Who is that?"

"My roommate, Harley. She…partied a little too hard last night." Virginia made the 'drinking' hand motion, causing Tiffany to giggle.

"Hi, Harley", Tiffany whispered.

"Stop yelling, whoever you are." Harley closed the blanket over herself.

"So, I guess we're going elsewhere?"

"Yeah." Virginia pointed her finger. "The central library."

"Then let's hit it." The door closed and the two girls left. A loud groan came from behind the door.

XxXxXxXxX

Ralph was in his English Lit class. He knew the materials well enough that he could afford to daydream every so often. He decided that now would be one of those times.

He doodled on a piece of paper. The scribblings consisted of the abbreviations of tellurium astatine (TeAt) and selenium silicate (SeSi) arranged like a math problem and the answer was a sketch of Tiffany in a bikini. He drew a question mark next to Tiffany.

Next to the problem was a sketch of a can of soda. Ralph tapped his pen on the desk.

XxXxXxXxX

Tiffany and Virginia sat at a table in the library. Even though they barely knew each other two days, they were laughing like they'd known each other for years…at least, when the librarian wasn't paying attention.

"Man, I can't believe how well we get along. And it goes so much deeper than chemistry."

Virginia wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I'm gonna let you in on something." Tiffany leans in close. "I'm only taking this class for fun. I don't even really need it."

Tiffany's laughter died down. "Why take a class you don't need?"

"Boredom. I may as well have some fun while I'm here. I used to play with chemistry sets when I was a kid. My parents never could figure out how I was so good at it. Growing up, though, I never could find anyone who liked it as much as I did. Your cousin certainly isn't a fan."

"Oh, we don't need to talk about him, do we?"

"Nah…but I still think he's cute." Virginia started to blush.

Before she could stop herself, much less be aware of what was happening, Tiffany planted a kiss on Virginia's cheek. As she broke away, Tiffany's eyes widened. Virginia reacted in much the same way. The tension was as thick as stone.

After one of the most awkward minutes in recent history, Tiffany got up from her chair. "See you later."


	5. Female Trouble

Tiffany opened the door of the girl's bathroom just outside the library. From her labored breathing, it was clear that she ran as fast as she could.

Two girls - for all the world, they looked like freshmen - were primping in the wide mirror. They were chattering on about something that could've mattered less to the hysterical brunette. The girls continued their conversation as they departed the bathroom. Tiffany watched the door close on them. She ran to the door and latched it shut.

With an incredible fury in her eyes, she returned to the mirror.

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you? That whole thing with the kiss…you must think yourself really goddamned hilarious, right? Huh? Well, you're not." The girl maintained an even tone in her voice, as if disciplining a child. "See, I've gotten real comfortable here, and soon, I'm gonna be the only one using this body. You are gonna love what I do with it…not that you'll have a choice in the matter." Tiffany seemed to start walking away. She faced her reflection down once more. "Don't fuck with me."

She walked out of the bathroom and passed a bulletin board loaded with flyers. In fact, the ratio of staples from old flyers to flyers currently hanging up was a solid 20 to 1.

A flyer in neon green caught her attention. It was for a fraternity party on Saturday. When she…in what she considered her useless former Y-chromosome existence…was in high school, she heard about how wild the parties got and how girls were…handled.

She smiled to herself. This would have been just the thing to show Tim who's boss…and maybe make a few friends in the process.

Tiffany ripped the flyer down and, folding it twice, stuffed it into her backpack.

"Party time", she whispered to herself.

XxXxXxXxX

Tiffany stood at a table in the chemistry lab. It was in the back of the room, as there was a class being held. She endeared herself to the instructor by saying that she desperately needed to complete her lab to pass. Her promise to work quietly sealed the deal.

The same elements were in place: tellurium astatine and selenium silicate and a light flame. She dug deep into Tim's memories and accessed what she needed to recreate the potion.

She also snuck in a diet soda. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, Tiffany opened the can. The _psssst_ sound that the can emitted may as well have come from some kind of torture device.

"What was that?" The instructor looked toward the back of the room. The students followed her gaze.

Quickly sneaking the can out of sight, Tiffany looked around. "What are we all looking at?"

"I thought I heard a soda can opening."

"Soda can? I thought those things weren't allowed in here." As she continued talking, Tiffany snatched an empty vial from the table and held it underneath. In her other hand was the can of soda. "That's very disrespectful of whomever it is breaking the rules like that." She poured the liquid into the tube.

"Indeed it is." The instructor gave Tiffany a look before returning to her lesson. She knew that her regular students knew better than that, but she ignored it, figuring that Tiffany was some other poor soul's problem. If she only knew…

Tiffany clandestinely brought the tube up and added a few drops to the mix. Smoke started to emanate from the beaker. Acting quickly, Tiffany moved over to the window and, holding the beaker with a pair of tongs, let the fog spill outside into the sky. Thankfully, this action was quieter than opening the can.

After about twenty seconds, Tiffany set the beaker on a metal coaster. Still holding the tongs, she poured a sample into another vial. She put a cork on it when it was full and placed it in her backpack.

It was her hope that this newest batch of potion would be a bit more…permanent. She wasn't ready to try it out, however. Tiffany smiled deviously as she left the lab.

It was her theory that every experiment needs a test subject.

XxXxXxXxX

Ralph lied on his bed, sleeping. He had a two-hour break between classes today and decided to make the most of it. Given how stressed he was over Tiffany, he decided that he wasn't cut out for babysitting.

A series of knocks at the door caused him to put a pillow over his head. "Go away. Nobody's here."

"_Ralph, someone might see me out here and…well, I don't want to think about it."_

With a loud groan, Ralph got up and opened the door. Tiffany walked in and sat on Tim's bed.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Like a baby."

"Look…I know it hasn't been easy these last few days, putting up with me and everything."

"It hasn't."

"I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry. I really am."

Ralph looked at the girl. She looked to be on the verge of tears, but couldn't quite make it. Tim certainly was still in there. "Thank you, Tiffany. It has been rough on me and on Tim. I mean, you are cute, but Tim's my roommate, and I miss him. I hope that you can understand that."

Tiffany took a breath. "I certainly do." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of fruit punch. "I got you something. To give you some 'oomph' for the day." She offered the bottle to Ralph, who took it.

"Well, I sure could use something like this." He opened it and downed the whole bottle. "Refreshing."

"Oh, I know it is." Tiffany got up from the bed. "Well, I'm off."

"Classes?"

She slung the strap of her backpack onto her shoulder. "Oh, yeah."

Ralph pointed at her. "Don't forget the notes."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Tiffany opened the door. "Have fun…test subject."

XxXxXxXxX

Ralph sat in his world history class listening to the lecturer. Though not his favorite class, he still managed to pull down a decent average.

He shifted in his seat. The wood felt hard underneath him, but he was usually able to deal with it. Today, though, it felt like the seat was warping while he sat in it.

He licked his lips, as they felt a little dry. As he was applying a second coat, his lips seemed to plump out. As the lower lip filled out, his tongue dwelled on it, feeling the growth.

Ralph balled his fist, but then yelped. His nails had grown out. He watched his fingers slim down. The process seemed to continue up his arm as it grew thinner and the hair was seemingly pulled into his skin. A quick glance at the other arm revealed the same malady.

Figuring that another change was on its way, Ralph folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't the most popular guy on campus, but there was no way he'd be known for something like this. Something else was growing, but it wasn't his chest. Long strands of black hair fell down his face. He saw one of them out the corner of his eye.

Ralph quickly gathered his belongings and ran out of the classroom, drawing the attention of a number of his classmates. Given how dull the lectures could sometimes be, he could hardly be blamed for wanting to leave.

XxXxXxXxX

It hadn't been easy with the onlookers who noticed his ever growing locks, but Ralph made it to the girls' bathroom. He had seen enough to know what was coming and, with his hair, he looked enough like a woman to get away with it.

The dark hair fell past her shoulder blades and curled a little at the ends. He glanced into the mirror. His eyes were always brown, but they seemed to fade into a light blue.

Ralph felt his legs. They had always been skinny, but now, they felt like they'd been enhanced. His hands absently traveled to his rear end, which definitely felt like a woman's ass; the kind that could've been immortalized in some annoyingly catchy song.

He pulled up his shirt. His stomach slimmed out, seemingly pushing any traces of fat to his now curvy hips.

A feeling of pain racked him, causing him to let go of his shirt. His - no, it definitely should be her, at this point - chest expanded, a pair of beautiful breasts stretching her shirt out. They were Cs, just like Tiffany's were, but with a bit more heft. As far as masturbatory fantasies went, she was a 9.4 (the glasses were a slight distraction).

Ralph, or what was once, Ralph, felt her feminine face. She goggled her eyes, still unconvinced that this creature in the mirror was her.

"That bitch." The girl scowled as she departed the restroom.

XxXxXxXxX

The dark-haired girl looked up at the building of the girl's dormitory. In his male form, it never occurred to him to visit the place. He never considered himself a babe magnet, resigning himself to letting nature take its course.

She walked in, past a few girls who, judging by the patches of sweat on their clothing, looked like they had been working out.

The girl sighed as more girls passed him by. It was high school all over again. Then, one of the girls - a redhead - bumped into her.

"Excuse me. Wait, can you tell me where Virginia is?"

"Who?"

"Nice girl, dark hair, wears glasses?"

"Oh, yeah. I see her from time to time. She's on…four, I think."

"Ralph" hugged the stranger and rushed toward the elevator, pounding on the 'up' button.

After a few moments, the door opened.

"Oh, and by the way…" The girl looked back. "You two could be twins, 'cept you'd be the hot one."

The girl blushed and bit her lip. She certainly wasn't expecting a remark like that.

XxXxXxXxX

Twenty minutes went by since the girl sat outside the door with Virginia and Harley's names on it. It had been a trying day for the girl. She had to attend Ralph's classes as his cousin Rachel, a tired, ridiculous scheme that, for the second time this week, surprisingly worked.

She looked down the hall and saw Virginia walking toward her. Rachel started to smile.

Virginia arrived at the door and looked down at the stranger in front of her. "May I help you?"

"You have no idea. I don't know where else or who else to go to."

"Um, thanks. What can I possibly help you with?"

"Just to talk."

Virginia shrugged. "Okay. Sure you can come in."

XxXxXxXxX

"So, who are you?" Virginia sat down on her bed. Rachel joined her.

"Now, you're probably not going to believe me, and I wouldn't blame you." She took a breath. "You know that guy who was with Tiffany yesterday?"

"Yeah. He was nice."

"Thanks", Rachel said absently.

Virginia shook her head. "For what?"

"The compliment."

"What is this about?"

"I'm that guy, and Tiffany? She's really my roommate Tim."

"Wait. Tim? Turner?"

"The very same. Now, I know this sounds absolutely ridiculous, but it's the truth." As Rachel continued to speak, a smile formed on Virginia's face and it only got wider with each sentence. "Tim was, I guess, trying out this experiment, but it turned him into Tiffany. The thing of it is that Tiffany's personality might be overwhelming Tim's. I was hoping to find a way to help him, but…" Rachel motioned to herself. "…she got to me, first." She looked over at Virginia and her sardonic grin. "What is it?"

Virginia responded with a bear hug. Even in his scrawny male form, Rachel could've easily handled a girl like this, but she actually felt herself get crushed. "I'm so glad to hear this."

"Come again?"

"I have a little crush on Tim. When I was studying with Tiffany this morning, she kissed me. I would've read something into it, but she looked so embarrassed when she broke away. She must not have wanted to do it. Tim must still be in there."

"Yeah, but how to get him out again, that's the question. Every time he comes back, he becomes less and less masculine."

"I know. I don't have a problem with guys like that, but I really like Tim."

"I have to know something, Virginia. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like Tim?"

"I guess I was going to tell this someday. I was aiming for my honeymoon." Rachel laughed a little. "In the fall, I would see him as I went to my classes. In college, guys are always trying to make a move on you, no matter what type you are. I just happened to be a nerd with an incredible body. He was one of the few guys who didn't pay attention to me. I was curious to find out why. My curiosity grew into affection and I just fell…hard."

"I was so happy when we ended up in the same chemistry class together. But why would he turn himself into a girl? Are the women around here that obnoxious?"

"It was an extra-credit assignment for chemistry."

"Why didn't he ask me for help? I'd have given it to him." Rachel made a mental note: as soon as she and Tiffany were men again, she'd give her a good smack. "I just hope it's not too late to help him with _this_."

"Virginia, if you don't mind my saying so, you seem pretty okay with all of this."

The girl laughed a little. "Well, if someone's in need, it's only right to assist them, especially if they're not in their proper gender."

Rachel looked out the window. "I think I'd better get going. Tiffany's going to wonder about me."

"I think I know how to fix this."

"You do? How?"

"Give me a day. Do you have anything going on tomorrow?"

"Just a morning class."

"Excellent. So do I. You can come along."

"Where?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Rachel got up from the bed. "Thanks for listening." Virginia watched as she disappeared out of the door.

XxXxXxXxX

Rachel placed the key into the door and opened it. She gasped at seeing a smiling Tiffany on Tim's bed. "How did you get in here?"

"I told the security guard that I left some things in here and he let me in." Tiffany glanced up and down Rachel's body. "Wow. I was not expecting it to work this well."

"You recreated the formula?"

"A girl needs to be prepared. I can't be running around here worrying if I'm going to sprout a dong every few hours."

"But you tested it on me?"

"You really needed to lighten up. Besides, who knows what women like better than women?"

"What?"

"We're going shopping tomorrow. There's a frat party this weekend, and I intend to be the hottest thing there. As for you, don't worry. In a few days, you won't want to change back into that boring virginal geek. You can't tell me that this isn't a fantasy come true."

Rachel looked down at her body. She hefted her breasts in her hands and let them jiggle. She jumped a little on her feet and watched them bounce.

"That's the spirit." Tiffany walked over to the shopping bag from yesterday's trip and pulled out two tops, one blue and one light green. "So, which one should I wear tomorrow?"

"I'd probably go for the blue." Rachel rattled off the answer as if answering a request for the time. She covered her mouth.

"Good answer. I can't wait for the weekend. We are going to wow them at the party."

"Party?"

"Frat party over at Kappa Theta."

Rachel looked away from Tiffany. "Oh, great." There was no enthusiasm in her voice and given her current situation, she could hardly be blamed.


	6. Girls' Night Out

The figure in Ralph's bed tossed and turned. It was understandably nervous about all that had happened.

In a fit of panic, it kicked off the sheets. It was Ralph, who looked to be smiling and moaning ever so slightly. He gyrated as he continued to moan. After a few minutes, he exhaled deeply and flopped over in bed. There were but two options when in a situation like his: ignore the piece of lumber before him or give in to its desires. Given the substance that hung on the ceiling, the second was clearly chosen.

XxXxXxXxX

"Good morning, sunshi--" Tiffany threw back the covers of Ralph's bed. "Oh, it's you."

"So sorry to disappoint you."

"Well, you should be. This isn't supposed to be some kind of sausage fest."

"Yeah, well, what can you do?"

"Wait."

Ralph saw Tiffany's green eyes boring into him. "For what? Me?"

She tapped her nose. Her gaze traveled upward. "Ooh. Been busy, have we?"

"What are you talking about?"

Tiffany pointed upward. The sticky substance was quickly losing the fight with gravity. Ralph's eyes goggled at the…surprise.

"That's…nothing."

"Who was she?"

"The girl. That didn't get there on its own."

"Come on. If I really did that - that's not an admission - I'd think of a girl who's perfect, not some brown-haired witch with a complex." Tiffany folded her arms in anger. "The girl would have dark hair, a decent pair of boobs - not very big, but full of bounce, nice legs and a slim waist."

"You just described your female self. You got off to yourself? Even Tim wasn't that desperate."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

Tiffany rushed to the door and stood in Ralph's path. "Like fun you are."

"I'm not sure if this is news to you or not, but you need to be stopped."

Tiffany put her hands on her hips. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll think of something. Something turned Tim into you, something will turn you back."

The girl started to pout as she walked toward Ralph. "But then…I'd go away, forever." Tiffany pushed herself against him, her chest pressing against his own. "You don't want me to go away, do you?"

"Yes, I do." He averted his eyes away from her. "She's not really a woman. She's not really a woman…"

"Now, I'm not sure I'd agree with that." Tiffany removed her shirt, freeing her breasts. "The girls, here, don't seem to share that opinion, either." Ralph wasn't prepared for what she did next: she lifted her left breast to her mouth and grazed the nipple with the tip of her tongue. "Mmmmm…tasty."

Ralph turned away from Tiffany. Releasing her breast, Tiffany grabbed Ralph's arms and slammed her head into his. The young man fell to the ground, his nose bleeding.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, there. Welcome back to the land of the living." Tiffany grabbed the hand of the dark-haired person lying on the floor. "You took a nasty spill."

The person wiped their nose and looked at their finger, which had blood on it. "It must've been. I'm bleeding."

"Better from the nose than somewhere else, right?"

"I guess…wait." The person looked down at themselves. Dark hair, attractive features, womanly figure. "Oh, goddamnit."

"Yep. I can't go shopping alone. Well, I could go with Ralph's credit card…" …which Tiffany held between two fingers. "…but it can't tell me what to buy or how hot I look."

"Can't you tell yourself how hot you look?"

"Come on. I do that enough. Now, let's go. New outfits aren't gonna buy themselves."

Rachel snapped her fingers. "Damn. There's something I forgot to do, today."

"I beg your pardon?"

"There's this think tank of…students. I'm supposed to meet with them."

Tiffany stared her down. "Uh-huh."

"I really have to be there soon."

"And how the hell do I know you won't run away and tell someone what's going on?"

"Be serious, Tiffany. Who would I turn to? Who would believe me?"

"Good point. Still, I want you back here while the sun is up."

"Why?"

"What's the point of shopping at night?"

"Fine." Rachel stalked toward the door. Tiffany's hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You can't go out there like that."

"Like what?"

Tiffany motioned to Rachel's outfit, which was still very much Ralph's clothing. Rachel seemed to grab onto what was being suggested.

She shook her head. "No. Forget it. I've been humiliated enough these last two days. I'm not wearing anything like that."

"But don't you want to look pretty for those nerds who probably have never seen a real girl before?"

"That shouldn't really matter."

"Either you change or you stay here all day."

Rachel threw her arms up and groaned. "Whatever." Tiffany handed her a black skirt and pink blouse, which she angrily snatched away.

XxXxXxXxX

Virginia sat on the edge of the fountain, looking around. She glanced up at the source of the shadow that cast over her. "Wow. You look nice."

Rachel certainly did. The skirt showed off her legs and her top was just able to hold her breasts in place. "Yeah, thanks. Can we go now?"

"Sure." The two of them walked to Ralph's car, which resided in the parking lot. Rachel started the engine, which allowed the vehicle peeled into traffic.

Watching the car leave was Tiffany, who looked very cross.

XxXxXxXxX

"How much further is it, Virginia?"

"It's only another ten minutes." Sitting in the passenger seat, Virginia put a hand on Rachel's leg and rubbed it soothingly. "Don't worry. We'll get there."

"No offense, but please don't do that. It's starting to feel too good to me."

"Sorry, but why is this such an issue? I think it'd be a dream come true for a guy to turn into a girl. She'd be a cheap date, for one thing."

"I'm so glad you can see the humor in this. Before this is over, you're telling me why this is such a concern for you." From the tone in Rachel's voice, there would be no weaseling out of it.

Virginia exhaled as she glanced forward.

"By the way, who are these people? Are they experts on this sort of thing?"

"There it is." The chemistry whiz pointed to a house. The car pulled up next to the curb.

"Can they be trusted?"

XxXxXxXxX

Virginia rang the doorbell. After a few moments, the door opened. Standing at the door was an older woman with streaks of gray in her dark hair. The look on her face brightened.

"Virginia!"

"Hi, Mom." The girls, along with the woman, walked inside.

Virginia helped her mother to the chair before sitting with Rachel on the couch.

"My, my, my. What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm kind of in a fix and I need something."

Virginia's mother paled. "You weren't knocked up, were you?"

"What? No, no. I'm fine, but I have a couple of friends. They need help. I just need to go to my room." Virginia got up from the couch and ran for the stairs.

Rachel glanced at the woman in the chair. She folded her hands on her lap. "This…is a very nice house, ma'am."

Virginia's mother put her hand up. "Please, call me Liane. 'Ma'am' makes me feel old."

"Oh." Rachel took a breath. Liane's candor certainly took the edge off of the current situation. "Okay, Liane. Your daughter's a very nice girl."

"Yes. She is very special. It means a lot to have a daughter so kind…and bright. She won so many science competitions in high school."

"Yeah, she's been helping me with…science problems."

"It's hard to believe that someone that confident would ever feel so uncomfortable."

This peaked Rachel's interest. "Uncomfortable?"

"Yes. That child of mine was so shy in the past. We figured that this was a sign of intelligence, so we bought chemistry sets." Liane took a breath. "That child was never the same again."

The pitter-patter of feet caused Rachel to look at the stairs. Virginia came down, clutching a folded-up piece of paper in her hand. "Got it."

"You do? Well, I hope it helps you." Rachel got up, but Liane grabbed her arm. "It was nice meeting you, honey."

"Thanks…Liane."

Rachel and Virginia walked out the door and to the car.

XxXxXxXxX

"So, can this help us?" Rachel pulled the car into the parking lot.

"I'm confident that it can." The two girls stepped out of the vehicle and walked across the campus. "I'll have this whipped up in no time."

"Thanks, Virginia." Virginia hurried off, leaving Rachel alone.

XxXxXxXxX

Rachel reared her hand back, ready to knock, when her foot nudged against the door. It opened.

"_Hello._"

The girl looked around, but there was no body to go with the voice. As Rachel closed the front door, the bathroom door opened and slammed into her.

Not used to heels, she lost her footing and fell to the floor.

For the second time of the day, she blacked out.

XxXxXxXxX

"Some think tank; made up of only two people." The voice sounded distorted, as if the speaker was underwater, but - no doubt about it - it was Tiffany's voice.

A torrent of water crashed on Rachel's face, snapping her back to consciousness. She gasped for breath. As it happens, Tiffany was drinking a cup of water.

"I don't know what you were doing with Virginia, and I don't care. However, for the next…" She wiggled her fingers, counting off in her mind. "…48 hours, you don't leave my sight. You eat, I eat. You shop, I shop. You go to the bathroom, I help." Rachel gritted her teeth.

Tiffany went to the bathroom and tossed a towel at her roommate. "Speaking of shopping, dry off. We're out of here in twenty minutes." Rachel rubbed the towel against her face and top.

XxXxXxXxX

True to her word, Tiffany spent the rest of Friday and much of Saturday with Rachel. This made it almost impossible to get to Virginia.

On Saturday afternoon, Rachel saw her opportunity. Tiffany was craving a slice of chicken wing pizza, so they headed for the Student Union. Thinking quickly, Rachel plucked the frat party flyer from Tiffany's possession and, as they passed Virginia, she tossed the balled-up flyer at her.

Virginia picked it up and unrolled it. Rachel snuck a quick look back, hoping that the connection would be made.

The night of the party, Tiffany and Rachel made their way toward Kappa Theta. A burly-looking frat brother stood at the door.

"Hold on, ladies. We can't let just anyone into this party."

"But we're not just anyone." Tiffany beckoned him to bend down. She whispered into his ear. "We're special."

"You're gonna have to do a little better than--" The would-be bouncer yelped as the brunette placed a death grip on his jewels.

"Are you sure that my friend and I aren't on the guest list?" She gave another squeeze. "Don't you wanna check just one more time?"

"Go right in, ladies." He cleared his throat and stood straight up as Rachel and Tiffany passed him by. Tiffany gave him a wink, while Rachel offered an apologetic glance.

She grabbed Tiffany's shoulder. "That wasn't very nice."

"'Nice' is for virgins. I wanna get laid!" With that declaration and the extra-trashy outfit she was currently wearing - the result of the previous day's shopping trip - Tiffany would've been mounted right then and there if not for the loud techno-rock that blared throughout the frat house.

Rachel stuck a finger in her ear to offset the imminent deafness. "I'm goin--I'm going to get something to drink!"

"Yeah, sure! Alright!" Tiffany was willing to give Rachel some extra space. After all, for what she wished to accomplish, she did not desire an audience.

XxXxXxXxX

Tucking a vial into her blouse, Virginia walked up to Kappa Theta. She looked toward the bouncer, who was distracted by the lingering pain in his crotch.

She was able to sneak in while he was groaning.

XxXxXxXxX

Rachel stood near the refreshment table. As far as liquids, there was nothing but beer. Alcohol plus her looks equaled something that she would eternally regret.

Her gave traveled toward the exit. A girl looked to be fighting her way through the crowd. The smile on Rachel's face refused to stop growing.

"Virginia!" She hugged the girl and ended up lifting her off of the ground. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Thanks." Virginia pulled the vial out and handed it to Rachel. "I worked on it last night, but I'm not sure if it's ready for--" Rachel had already drank half of it. "Come on!" She snatched the vial away.

"You can make more, right."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it'll work, exactly. I never made it, before."

"You what? Then what did I just drink?"

Virginia twiddled her fingers. "An antidote?"

Rachel groaned.

XxXxXxXxX

Off to the side and drinking from a paper cup was a striking young man. Tiffany sauntered up to him. "Hey, there handsome. Enjoying the party?"

"Eh, this party blows."

"I couldn't agree more. What say we…" She jerked her thumb upstairs. "…go upstairs; have our own private party?"

The young man emptied the cup and tossed it away. "Sounds great." He scooped Tiffany into his arms and walked up the stairs. "By the way, my name's Vance."

"Of course it is. Tiffany." She giggled. "I do hope you like the sound of it."


	7. Experimentation

Tiffany and Vance walked up the stairs. The smile on her face said more than words ever could.

Rachel glanced up and saw her. She grabbed Virginia and rushed to the stairs. "What do we do?"

"Just follow my lead." Rachel let go of Virginia and walked up the first stair. "Tiffany?"

She turned around. "I'm kind of busy, here."

"Okay, but that girl over there thinks that she can drink more than you."

"Uh-huh. Whatever." She again turned and ascended the stairs.

"And she called your outfit cheap and trampy."

"Cheap?! This cost a good $200. Who does she think she is?"

Virginia poured the rest of the serum into a plastic cup and handed it to Tiffany, who didn't even stop to look at who gave the cup to her.

Tiffany drained the contents and walked up to the girl. The breath she took indicated that she had a lot of words for this would-be critic. Unfortunately, the air she sucked in caused her to cough violently. She shoved people out of the way in an effort to get some air.

XxXxXxXxX

The doors of the frat house burst open and Tiffany ran out. She fell to the ground, coughing. She pushed herself up with her hands.

Rachel and Virginia looked down at her. A small crowd gathered around her. Virginia turned to them. "She partied a little too hard."

The dark-haired girls each took an arm and helped Tiffany up. They walked off, leaving the crowd to return to the party.

XxXxXxXxX

"How much longer should it be?" Rachel looked at Tiffany, who slept in Tim's bed.

"I don't know." Virginia scratched her head. "It probably should've worked by now. Maybe I didn't mix the right quantity of elements."

Rachel looked down at herself. "I'm getting changed. If and when I do become a guy again, I don't want to end up ruining these clothes."

"You're not stuck, are you?"

"No, but maybe there's a chance I can get my money back for them." With a T-shirt and a pair of slacks, Rachel retired to the bathroom.

Virginia scooted her chair next to Tim's bed. She ran her fingers through Tim's hair. She looked to see if the coast was clear, then kissed Tiffany on the lips. "Nice, but not as sweet as the real thing", she said to herself.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom, looking much less girly in Ralph's regular clothes. "You know, I've been thinking."

Still lost in her little world, Virginia continued staring at Tiffany. "About what?"

"About you. You knew more about this than you were willing to say."

This snapped Virginia back to reality. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you have a formula for a gender-reversing serum in your home?" Virginia bit her lip. "Even with your smarts, it's hardly the kind of thing a person concocts just for kicks."

"I can't imagine what you're insinuating."

"I'm not going to tell. I was able to go to you with this problem. You think I'm going to throw that away?" The dark-haired girl in the chair took a breath. "Why did you have that?"

"Well…just to get it out of the way, my real name is Del. I just never felt comfortable anywhere: my school, my classes, even my own skin. I'd read about chemistry sets, so I gave them a try. As you might imagine, the results were quite surprising. I was still me, but in a new package. It happened the summer before high school, so I had puberty on my side. That…antidote I whipped up, just in case, but, for the first time, I was truly happy with myself. I buried the formula, thinking I wouldn't need it."

"Okay, so back up; you used to be a guy?"

"Don't dwell on it. That part of me is long gone."

"How nice for you." Suddenly, Rachel dropped to the floor and fell forward. Her hair started to shorten, as did her nails. Her face rearranged itself, becoming less feminine. The mounds that resided on her chest deflated and disappeared beneath the shirt.

The person stood up. It was Ralph, who stretched out. He looked to Virginia.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm terrific." He held his head. "For the most part." He looked down at Tiffany, then back at Virginia. "I hope that Tim will be okay."

"You really miss him, huh?"

"Yeah, and I don't want to have to explain to people what happened to him." Ralph looked down at Tiffany again. Her hair was a lot shorter than it was ten seconds ago. Her cute nose had expanded to a more masculine shape. Her lips lost their appealing fullness, becoming thinner.

"She's turning back." Virginia walked over to the bed next to Ralph and beamed as the changes continued.

After a few minutes, Tiffany was Tim, once more. Virginia headed for the door. Ralph watched her. "Wait, aren't you gonna stay?"

"I need to get back to my dorm. I'm kind of tired." The girl - the only one in the room - fought off a yawn as she stretched.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you." Ralph waved as she disappeared behind the door. Tim opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Whoa. That must've been some blow-out, 'cause I have the worst headache."

"Well, it was, almost, a night to remember."

Tim shook his head. "That was a figure of speech, Ralph. What _did_ happen to me?"

XxXxXxXxX

Virginia sat on her bed reading from one of her books. There was a knock at the door. She jumped off and opened it.

She gasped. "Tim!"

"Hi." He waved slightly.

"What brings you around here?"

"I heard from Ralph about what you did. I really don't know how to thank you." He paused, as if to gather his thoughts. "I mean it. I--"

"I know how to start." Virginia jumped up and kissed him on the lips. She broke off the kiss, leaving Tim a little dazed. "Now, I heard that you needed to ace an extra credit chemistry project. You know, I do pretty well in that class."

"So I've heard."

"Care to come in?" Tim walked inside and Virginia closed the door.

XxXxXxXxX

The next couple of weeks had been spent working on Tim's extra credit project…in-between his and Virginia's other classwork. The two of them ended up closer in other ways, as well.

The subject they eventually settled on: the introduction of foreign elements into a structured environment.

Tim was swelling with pride as he turned in the assignment. For the first time in chemistry, he was truly proud of the work he done. (Granted, Virginia held his hand for some…much of it, but the feeling was not going away.)

Mr. Partridge looked over the assignment. He adjusted his glasses a couple of times, perhaps to be sure that he had read right.

He placed the folder down and pulled out a red pen. Tim looked as the utensil created a letter. The smile on his face quickly disappeared. "'C'?!"

"I think I'm being fair here, Mr. Turner. I mean, turning into a woman, causing your male self to disappear little by little? This was a chemistry project, not a creative writing assignment."

"Well, as I learned from a friend, recently, you have to weigh all the variables when dealing with an equation."

"And now, you're into algebra? I'm sorry that this course was a waste of money in the futile pursuit of college credit…"

"Which is why I brought a sample." Tim produced a vial of blue liquid, which he drank. As he felt the coppery taste spill down his throat, he reached out to the educator. "Do you have a phone?"

Mr. Partridge handed him the phone on his belt loop. Tim flipped it open and dialed a number.

"_Hello."_

"He didn't believe me."

"_You should've taken the grade he gave you."_

"You didn't think I'd get an 'A' on it?"

"_No, and you're talking to someone who made their own serum."_ Virginia took a breath. "_I'll be right there."_

Tim flipped the phone shut and placed it on the desk.

"What's going on with you?" Tim said nothing as he removed his shirt. "Why did you--?"

"Trust me. You're gonna want to see the full effect." In a matter of minutes, Tim's chest puffed out, though not of his own accord. The flesh behind his nipples grew out, forming a pair of breasts. The educator sat in rapt attention. Tim's hair grew long, falling down his back.

Virginia arrived in the classroom and closed the door. "Hi, Mr. Partridge." The teacher was too amazed to respond.

The changes had ceased and in Tim's place stood Tiffany. "So, is it still a 'C'?"

He shook his head. "Did I write 'C', because I meant to write 'A'. This is an original, if strange and off-putting, experiment."

Tiffany slipped Tim's shirt back on. "Thank you very much."

"Now we really must be going." Virginia whispered in Mr. Partridge's ear. "Woman troubles." This caused the educator's eye to twitch.

XxXxXxXxX

Virginia gave Tiffany a shove. "I can't believe you actually went through with it!"

"I needed an 'A' and I got one. End of story."

"Tim…that _is_ still you in there, right?"

"I guess. I still feel like me, only I'm freakin' gorgeous."

"Still, I wonder why you were taken over last time, but everything's fine, now…well, as fine as it can get."

"I just drank the serum this time." She shrugged. "Last time, I think I inhaled the fumes."

"That must be why Ralph didn't get completely lost inside of Rachel."

"Rachel? That's a pretty name." Tiffany glanced down at herself. "I can't believe this is mine. It's almost like I don't even need you."

"That better be a joke."

"Don't worry. It is. After all, there are some places a person can't reach on their own." Virginia scowled at the remark. "Hey, don't get mad at me. Ralph has his own copy of the serum. For those…'lonely nights'."

"You know, I've got half a mind to burn the formula and leave you two like that."

Tiffany nuzzled Virginia's cheek. "Hey, there are advantages to being a guy. I never said I wanted to give up my Y-chromosome, forever."

"Well, that's fine, but…'Y-chromosome'?"

"Hey, you're rubbing off on me. What can I say?"

Virginia wrapped her arm around the brunette. "Promise me I'll always be the girl in this relationship."

Tiffany kissed her on the forehead. "I promise."

"I'm giving you the antidote, you know."

"I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yet another Jekyll and Hyde story and yet another exploration of the other side of the fence. I'm surprised that I was able to write another story like this.

Perhaps, the next one will be more conventional. Perhaps.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and have a nice day.


End file.
